PokéshippingWeek2019: Romance destinado
by ScarSteban
Summary: Nunca imaginaron conocerse, y mucho menos enamorarse. Pero el destino los eligió para estar juntos desde siempre; sin importar los cambios o dificultades en su camino. [#Pokeshippingweek2019][Todos los días son parte de la misma historia. Cambios de tema en los días 2 y 3]
1. Día 1: Elite Four Misty

**1\. Elite Four Misty**

Este era un momento importante para la muchacha de cabellera color naranja.

Con sólo quince años de edad, Misty logró llegar a la cúspide de la Maestría Pokémon y formar parte de los cuatro pilares de entrenadores elite de la de la región Kanto.

No fue un camino fácil, y no fue la influencia de su padre lo que le permitió esta oportunidad. Misty trabajó duro para ser reconocida como la más fuerte entrenadora de Pokémon tipo agua; el amor y dedicación por sus compañeros Pokémon hicieron que Lorelei, la miembro de la elite a quien reemplazaría, se fijara en ella como su discípula y sucesora. Y en tan sólo un año las habilidades de Misty la hicieron brillar con fuerza ante los otros miembros de la Elite Four.

Ahora, en su ceremonia de nombramiento, rodeada de sus familiares y los amigos que hizo durante sus viajes Pokémon, se sentía feliz y emocionada por la alegría y orgullo en la mirada de sus padres: el actual campeón de la región Kanto, Red Ketchum, y la mujer más cariñosa y fuerte del mundo, Delia Ketchum.

— ¡Un brindis por Misty Ketchum! ¡La miembro más joven de la Elite Four!— la voz de Lance resonó sobre el ambiente festivo y todos los presentes respondieron con aplausos— Y no te pongas celosa, eh, Agatha. La miembro más… antigua siempre tendrá nuestra admiración— bromeó ante los invitados, pero no obtuvo muchas risas y en cambio si obtuvo un bastonazo en la cabeza. Provocando una risa general.

Red Ketchum, un hombre de treinta años de edad, de cabellera castaña, vestido de manera elegante para la ocasión; tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír ante la broma de Lance y así evitar ser el siguiente en recibir un golpe en la cabeza. Sin embargo, si recibió un codazo a modo de regaño de parte de su esposa, Delia, quien a pesar de su mirada severa no dejaba de sonreír de felicidad. El ánimo de sus amigos de la Elite Four y los invitados, los llenaba a ambos de vitalidad; en especial por el gran recibimiento que le daban a Misty, su pequeña hija que se esforzó tanto. Pero también, toda aquella alegría, los entristecía al evocar el recuerdo de una ocasión similar que terminó en tragedia.

Todos los amigos y antiguos compañero de viaje de Misty se encontraban reunidos, Red se obligó a concentrarse en ese detalle para no amargar el feliz momento. Pudo reconocer a: Gary, Brook, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Lily, Lulú, Lana, Chris y Kiawe. Les agradecía enormemente a todos ellos el haber apoyado a su hija a seguir sus sueños. Sin embargo, había algunos muchachos que no reconocía, también muchachas por supuesto, invitados y conocidos de las hermanas mayores de Misty; pero su lado paterno se activó y no pudo evitar preguntarse si alguno de ellos asistió pensando que podría intentar algo con su pequeña.

El campeón de Kanto recibió otro codazo en el estomago junto a una mirada exasperante por parte de su esposa, debido a la cara de pocos amigos que había adoptado al mirar a los invitados. Red se rascó la cabeza a modo de disculpa y le ofreció una sonrisa nerviosa a Delia; no era la primera vez que su lado sobreprotector le causaba problemas. Pero en su defensa resultaba mas problemático criar a una niña que a un niño; con Misty y Leaf siempre debería estar atento a cada muchacho que se les cruzara en el camino para estar seguro que no les hicieran daño; porque sus hijas eran hermosas y como hombre conocía que otros lo notarían. Con Ritchie, sin embargo, fue más fácil, se entendían con la mirada y al igual que él, cuidaba de sus hermanas con recelo… y estaba seguro que de no haber fallecido, su primer hijo también…

Red no pudo evitarlo, su distracción le hizo recordar, y aquel recuerdo llegó como un tren de carga sin control a su mente.

_Una reunión y ambiente festivo similar a la que se encontraba, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión celebraban el babyshower del hijo que él y Delia concibieron, y pronto nacería para conocerlos; se notaba que sería un niño enérgico por la forma como pateaba de alegría en el vientre de su madre. Las bromas, las risas, las felicitaciones no paraban de llegar a la feliz pareja, el mundo parecía un lugar irreal por tanta felicidad que lo embriagaba, sin mencionar la felicidad en que se reflejaba en el rostro de su esposa... _

_Pero la realidad se encargó de golpear a Red con toda su furia aquella noche._

_No hubo problemas en el parto, ni complicaciones de ningún tipo; el hijo de ambos llegó totalmente sano al mundo. Pero fue un miembro de la "Mafia Relámpago" buscando venganza, una antigua y violenta organización criminal que Red ayudó a desmantelar; quien se encargó de traer la desgracia._

_Su pequeño hijo recién nacido lloraba desconsolado mientras era cargado por su secuestrador, quien sostenía un afilado cuchillo sobre el cuello del infante y era acompañado por un Abra que llevaba puesto una armadura extraña. Tardaron demasiado lidiando con los secuaces que les bloquearon el paso, el hombre sonreía con cinismo al haberse divertido, tallando con el cuchillo el símbolo de su antiguo grupo en las mejillas del bebé, de donde emanaba gran cantidad de sangre y manchaba la manta que su esposa tejió con el nombre que escogieron. No tenía a donde huir, pero resultaba obvio que aquel hombre estaba dispuesto a morir solo para verlo sufrir._

_Delia no tardó en llegar, a pesar de encontrarse débil por el parto, junto al resto de miembros de la policía a aquella habitación del hospital; el grito de horror que dio al ver a su pequeño herido, Red jamás lo olvidaría. Y fue la desesperación de su esposa lo que hizo sonreír victorioso a su enemigo, ordenarle que usara teletransportación a su Pokémon y reír como un desquiciado; por un instante la imagen de un acantilado desconocido apareció alrededor del hombre. Red reaccionó por instinto, estaba dispuesto a salvar a su hijo a costa de su propia vida, por ello se abalanzó sobre aquel hombre… Pero fue interceptado por un ataque psíquico de Abra. Cayó al piso, impotente de hacer otra cosa que ver como desaparecían su enemigo, su hijo y aquel Pokémon cuya armadura explotó._

Los recuerdos tensaron y agitaron a Red, si tan solo hubiera sido más precavido habría apartado a su hijo, permitiéndole vivir al lado de su madre aunque él desapareciera para siempre. La duda de como pudieron ser las cosas era lo que lo atormentaba. Delia, al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, tomó la mano de su esposo y la apretó con fuerza. Aquello fue suficiente para calmar a su amado.

El campeón de Kanto hizo lo posible para controlarse, aquellos recuerdos eran devastadores; pero fue su esposa quien sufrió más que nadie al perder de esa forma a su hijo. Y si ella podía sobrellevar aquel dolor por la felicidad de su hija, él debía esforzarse todavía más.

Observó a Misty, charlando con sus hermanos Ritchie y Leaf, le ofreció una sonrisa agradeciendo enormemente que llegara a sus vidas, esta vez en un recuerdo más agradable.

_La salud de su esposa se deterioraba más cada día, casi tenía que obligarla a comer y dormir. Red entendía que la perdida de su hijo fue un duro golpe, pero no deseaba perderla a ella también. No podría soportarlo._

_Un par de meses después, luego de detener la búsqueda y ofrecer un entierro simbólico a su hijo. Red llevo a su esposa de vacaciones a la playa de Ciudad Celeste, en un intento de hacerla reaccionar; decidió pasar por el Gimnasio local ya que también era un acuario, y ahí fue donde conocieron a la pequeña que se convertiría en su hija. Pero no fue una escena agradable, Misty apenas era una bebé de unos meses de edad, pero gateaba por la piscina sin supervisión alguna. Y lo peor fue presenciar como se metía en la boca de un Gyarados; afortunadamente el Pokémon reaccionó y la escupió, pero la pequeña terminó llorando por el susto._

_El campeón de Kanto se dispuso a socorrer a la pequeña, pero su esposa lo sorprendió recobrando la vitalidad de repente y adelantándose para cargar a la bebé con ansiedad. El llanto de Misty despertó a Delia de su depresión, la ayudo a recobrar las fuerzas; por primera vez tras esos meses de angustia rompía en llanto por la perdida de su hijo. Y Misty parecía reaccionar del mismo modo ante aquella muestra de amor maternal, tras un corto llanto en conjunto se quedó dormida, abrazada con fuerza a Delia. Red observó la escena conmovido, parecía que entre ambas mujeres lograban curarse del dolor que las agobiaba. Ya que la pequeña resultó ser la hija menos apreciada por la madre y líder de aquel Gimnasio, quien sólo se preocupaba de que sus hijas mayores fueran reconocidas en el mundo de la moda._

No fue tan difícil quedarse con la custodia de Misty y adoptarla semanas después. Y en aquel entonces aquel detalle fue un motivo de gran indignación y furia para su esposa; pero Red estuvo agradecido que el amor de su vida recuperara la vitalidad y ganas de vivir; permitiéndole luego tener la bendición de dos hijos más. Todo gracias a la pequeña que creció para convertirse en la bella mujer que ahora formaba parte de la Elite Four… Y el idiota que intentara lastimarla tendría que huir al centro del planeta para escapar a su furia.

Un nuevo codazo en el estomago le permitió a Red concentrarse en disfrutar de la fiesta y dejar el pasado en paz.

* * *

En la región Johto.

Una mujer festejaba su reciente ascenso preparando una gran fiesta. El haber logrado que la Liga Pokémon fuera un patrocinador de su empresa, le garantizaba un puesto ejecutivo de por vida. Su cabello purpura atado con firmeza, sus ojos color ámbar tras una gafas de montura cuadrada, el costoso traje ejecutivo de gala que traía puesto; todo aquello reflejaba el éxito de su carrera.

Todavía quedaban algunos escalones para convertirse en presidenta y así cumplir con el sueño de su vida, pero era un gran avance por ahora. Finalmente tenía las conexiones y reputación para deshacerse del niño tonto que tenía bajo su cuidado. No importaba que estuviera a punto de cumplir quince años; si no pagaba las cosas por si mismo era un parasito, o mejor dicho, era su hijo. Los años de aguantarlo y criarlo terminaron, pero no podía permitirse ser descuidada. Las autoridades notarían si tan solo lo echara de la casa, tendría que mantener la fachada de una feliz familia por un par de años más.

Sin embargo, con un plan simple resolvería el problema de tener que aguantarlo. Sacaría a su hijo de la escuela; con aquellas calificaciones que lo mantenían en el decimo puesto de los diez mejores de la academia, era obvio que nunca lograría ingresar a una universidad de prestigio y lo tendría encima toda la vida. Lo siguiente sería obligarlo a convertirse en un entrenador Pokémon, y les diría a todos que fue idea de su hijo aquella elección; además recordaba vagamente que aquello le gustaba de niño. De esa forma lo tendría lo más lejos posible, aprendiendo el valor del dinero con la vida precaria de un entrenador viajando por el mundo por su cuenta. Y si por milagro ganaba algún torneo, la publicidad resultaría beneficiosa para ella. Todos ganaban.

Quizás su instinto maternal la hizo un poco blanda, pero al menos esperaría que terminara el semestre. De esa forma no levantaría sospechas y le daría a Ash unas semanas para prepararse.

"Ash" Como odiaba aquel nombre, de haber tenido más tiempo habría pensado en uno mejor, pero a falta de ideas utilizó el ridículo conjunto de letras bordado en la manta que lo envolvía cuando lo encontró moribundo a orillas del lago, mientras huía e intentaba idear una forma de no ser arrestada por la malversación de fondos que realizó.

Si algo debía agradecerle a "su hijo" fue la tremenda oportunidad y la excusa perfecta que le brindó al aparecer de esa forma en su vida. Inventó un drama digno de una telenovela: un romance con un hombre peligroso; embarazada y chantajeada; terminando en el secuestro de su pequeño y el valeroso rescate que ella realizó sola. Claro que tuvo que herirse a si misma para consolidar su historia y utilizó a unos criminales de poca monta que conocía como chivo expiatorio.

Pero resultó. Las autoridades fueron crédulas y se apiadaron de ella.

Lo único malo fue tener que responsabilizarse de aquel parasito en miniatura que succionaría su dinero de ahora en adelante. Además tuvo que pagar la cirugía plástica para eliminar aquellas horrendas marcas sobre su cara, demostrando que era una madre cariñosa. Sin duda fue una mujer caritativa en su momento, ya que aquel bebé tenía todos los signos de haber sido arrojado al lago para que muriera. Pero en lugar de eso llegó ella, Reina Mushtand, para darle una segunda oportunidad y que su vida no fuera un completo desperdicio.

Sin embargo, había llegado el momento de tomar caminos diferentes.

* * *

Un mes luego de su nombramiento, Misty se preparaba para regresar a su hogar en Kanto. La liga Pokémon todavía no empezaba, pero dejo todo listo para regresar en unos meses a esperar por un retador. Cada vez eran menos los entrenadores que se atrevían a retar a la Elite Four; sin embargo, ese era ahora su nuevo trabajo, además de ser la actual líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. Estaba decidida a ocuparse de ambos lugares, un poco nerviosa de tener que dejar el gimnasio de lado, pero se esforzaría por demostrar que era capaz, su orgullo estaba en juego.

El sonido de una videollamada entrante la distrajo y se apresuró a contestar.

— Hola, Mamá— saludó Misty con entusiasmo al rostro sonriente de la mujer que la educó.

— Hola, querida. Veo que estas animada, como siempre— Delia observó aliviada a su hija, tan sólo pasaron unas semanas desde que se vieron, pero un mal presentimiento por el bienestar de sus hijos la inquietaba. Sin duda provocado por el inicio del viaje Pokémon de Leaf el próximo año, pero había algo más que no lograba identificar. Decidió dejar de preocuparse y charlar con su hija— Y dime ¿Qué tal te sienta la vida de una Maestra Pokémon? ¿Ya te olvidaste de tu madre?— bromeó para relajarse.

— ¡Mamá!— Misty sonrió ante la broma, pero entendió que se refería a la madre biológica que tenia en Ciudad Celeste, con quien disfrutaba de una relación tensa y con quien siempre peleaba por la forma de llevar el gimnasio; pero a fin de cuentas también la amaba. La entrenadora de cabellera color naranja se sentía dichosa por tener dos madres en su vida, claro que Delia era su favorita— Todo esta bien por aquí. Regresaré con Papá en un par de días ¿Todo esta bien en casa?— preguntó al haber notado el indicio de preocupación en el rostro de su madre.

— Si, si. Todo esta bien, querida… Pero este pequeño se metió en una pelea en el laboratorio, de nuevo— Delia se acomodó y recuperó la compostura mientras levantaba a Pikachu para mostrarlo en la pantalla.

El pequeño Pokémon eléctrico tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo, ya tratadas por supuesto, se mostraba molesto por tener que hablar con su entrenadora y tenía la cabeza girada con indignación.

— ¿Con quien peleó esta vez?— Misty suspiro con exasperación mientras miraba enfadada a su primer Pokémon en la pantalla.

— Un Onix— fue la simple respuesta de Delia.

— ¿Acaso Ritchie no iba a incluirlo en su equipo y llevarlo en su viaje por Hoenn?— preguntó Misty con duda.

— Lo intentó. Pero Pikachu se opuso rotundamente— explicó Delia suspirando por los choques eléctricos que su hijo tuvo que aguantar sin resultado alguno.

— Creo que en lugar de un nuevo Gimnasio debí construir una guardería para Pokémon caprichosos ¿No estas de acuerdo Pikachu?— Misty regañó al Pokémon eléctrico, aunque se sentía culpable por dejarlo solo en el laboratorio todo aquel año mientras ganaba experiencia con sus Pokémon tipo agua para la elite. Pero esa no era excusa para que buscara problemas a cada oportunidad.

El Pokémon eléctrico agitó las orejas con indignación luego de aquel regaño y mostró chispas amenazadoras en las mejillas. Misty por su parte arrugó más el entrecejo y aumentó la furia en su mirada, haciendo saltar chispas de sus ojos.

— Nada de peleas— fue el ultimátum contundente de Delia, dicho con un tono severo.

Misty y Pikachu se encogieron de miedo, se observaron un momento y se disculparon. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar cuando estuvieran frente a frente y la mujer de la casa no estuviera cerca.

— ¡Misty!— la voz entusiasmada de Leaf resonó en toda la casa y se colocó tras su madre. Pikachu saltó de la mesa para huir de aquella niña que lo abrazaba hasta el cansancio— ¿Cuándo regresarás a casa? Tengo que preguntarte cientos de cosas antes de mi viaje…— la emoción la obligaba a dar brincos, esperando buenas noticias de su hermana mayor.

— A más tardar el fin de semana. Pero Papá también puede darte buenos consejos, hermanita— Misty dijo lo último con cierto rencor en la voz. A pesar de sus cinco años de diferencia, Leaf ya mostraba curvas por el cuerpo, muy superiores a las que ella poseía para su edad. Sin duda se debía a los genes de su madre, Delia, entrando en acción; los cuales nunca se manifestarían en la muchacha de cabello color naranja por ser adoptada.

— Nah. Papá solo repite que me aleje de los muchachos y que tenga cuidado de nunca viajar de noche— Leaf hizo un puchero con las mejillas debido a aquel trato; la muchacha de larga cabellera castaña recordaba con claridad como Ritchie recibió una infinidad de consejos acerca de los mejores lugares para conseguir Pokémon por parte de su padre, mientras a ella siempre le repetía los caminos más seguros donde la policía patrullaba.

— Jajaja. Si. Yo también recuerdo esas charlas— explicó Misty entre risas, por la cara de su hermana, su padre ya la había hartado con su sobreprotección— No te preocupes, tu hermana mayor te dirá todo lo que necesitas saber— exclamó con orgullo.

— ¡Genial! Ya veras, Gary. Te venceré y conseguiré muchas más medallas que tú en mi primer viaje— replicó Leaf para ella misma, olvidándose por un momento que su madre y hermana podían oírla— En-Entonces nos vemos, hermana— se despidió apresuradamente mientras un ligero sonrojo surcaba su rostro al marcharse.

— Muy bien. Entonces esperaré paciente su llegada— anunció Delia sonriendo con complicidad a su hija de cabello naranja en el monitor.

— Nos vemos, Mamá— Misty se despidió con una sonrisa antes de terminar la llamada. Por el bien de Leaf, mantendría aquella información reveladora en secreto para su padre. No deseaba que su hermanita sufriera lo mismo que ella cuando Rudy intento cortejarla. Aunque eso le ayudó a dejarle en claro que no estaba interesada.


	2. Día 2: Conociéndose por primera vez

**2\. Conociéndose por primera vez**

Los días estudiando en la academia más prestigiosa de Johto llegaban a su fin. Ash Mushtand, finalizó con los exámenes semestrales, ahora aguardaba las vacaciones de verano para dejar sus estudios superiores y convertirse en un entrenador Pokémon.

Esa era la voluntad de su madre y la obedecería.

Ash siempre buscó enorgullecer a la mujer que le dio la vida; una misión en extremo difícil desde que tenía memoria; limpiar la casa, deshacerse de las botellas de alcohol vacías tiradas por el suelo, preparar la comida, arreglar el jardín, ayudar a los vecinos; nunca pudo realizar una tarea que lo premiara con una sonrisa, un abrazo o palabras de aliento. Pero siempre continuó esforzándose, no perdía el ánimo, estaba seguro que algún día encontraría algo en lo que fuera realmente bueno y lograría poner contenta a la mujer que lo trajo al mundo. Ese era quizás el sueño más grande de su vida.

Pero resultaba difícil pues la competitividad del mundo ejecutivo generaba demasiado estrés y agobiaba a su madre todos los días, además su progenitora tuvo que afrontar ser madre soltera y tuvo que sacrificar mucho para criarlo y nunca le faltara nada; entendía eso y por ello el muchacho de cabello color azabache estaba decidido a ser comprensivo con la falta de amor maternal en casa e intentar ser el mejor de los hijos.

Por esa razón no opuso resistencia a los deseos de su progenitora de inscribirlo en la academia en lugar de salir a viajar por el mundo como fue su ilusión de niño. Ash estaba convencido que su madre deseaba lo mejor para él, por eso lo trataba con severidad y rudeza, para que diera lo mejor de si y demostrara todo su potencial.

"Esta es la Academia más cara y por lo tanto la mejor, te dará una gran reputación si logras sobresalir. Así que no me decepciones como siempre, por favor" fueron las palabras que recibió de su madre para que se esforzara desde el primer día.

Desafortunadamente, todo el esfuerzo que puso en sus estudios esos años no cumplió con las expectativas y deseos de su madre. La decepcionó nuevamente, debido a ello ya no continuaría estudiando y en su lugar iniciaría un viaje Pokémon. Eso fue lo que le explicó.

— ¡Ahí estas, Mushtand!— la voz enfadada del capitán del club de atletismo hizo que Ash diera un respingo y dejara de pensar en su madre, alzara la vista y se percatara de la pareja que se dirigía a su encuentro.

— C-Capitán. Como le va…— Ash intentó sonar despreocupado, que estaba escondiéndose en aquel lugar apartado por casualidad, pero estaba claro que se enteraron de su inminente partida.

— ¡No me vengas con eso! ¿Es cierto? ¿Dejaras la Academia? ¿A sólo días la competencia regional?— preguntó molesto, sujetando al muchacho de cabellera color azabache de manera ruda por la camisa del uniforme. Lo que más molestaba el capitán era perder al mejor miembro para reemplazarlo cuando se graduara, y también que no le dijera nada y tuviera que enterarse por el director.

— …Ahhhh… Si… Es cierto— respondió Ash suspirando desanimado y derrotado, odiaba decepcionar de esa forma a su mejor amigo.

— ¡Muy bien, sepárense!— ordenó Jenny, estudiante de último año, novia del capitán y próxima a ingresar en la fuerza policial. Encaró a su novio resoplando enfadada— ¿En serio, Brandon? ¿Te enfadas con Ash por algo fuera de su control? ¡Fue esa horrenda mujer que tiene por madre la que canceló su colegiatura!— luego encaró a Ash colocando las manos en las caderas y adoptando una mirada severa— ¿Y tú jovencito? ¿Dejarás tus estudios tan fácilmente para ir a atrapar Pokémon?— el enfado de la futura oficial de policía se debía al cariño que le tomó al muchacho de cabellera alborotada color azabache, para ella se trataba de su hermanito menor a punto de arruinar su futuro— ¡Es tu cuarto año consecutivo en el cuadro de honor! ¡Tienes uno de los mejores promedios deportivos de la academia! ¡Estas más que calificado para solicitar una beca y que cubran los costos de un hospedaje fuera del campus!— explicó bastante mortificada de no ver un cambio de expresión en el rostro de Ash.

— Ya lo sé, Jenny. Varios profesores me pidieron, también, que solicitara una beca y de ser necesario me dejarían hospedarme en sus casas— explicó Ash con un nuevo suspiro desanimado.

— ¿Entonces porque te marchas?— replicó Brandon transformando su enfado en preocupación.

— Bueno… Es que siempre tuve el sueño de convertirme en entrenador…— Ash intento explicarse y que sus palabras sonaran reales, al menos lo eran un poco; pero debía mantener en secreto el motivo para ser un entrenador. Sin embargo, una parte del muchacho deseaba descansar de estudiar tanto, mantenerse entre los mejores siempre fue agotador; y sólo lo hizo por una persona.

— Se trata de tu **madre** ¿Verdad?— interrumpió Jenny, gruñendo esa palabra por la furia que le causaba recordar lo horrible que podía ser aquella mujer— Ella te está obligando a tomar esta decisión— dijo acusadoramente.

El muchacho de cabellera color azabache no dijo nada. Conocía a la perfección lo que sus amigos pensaban de su madre, pues cuando se enfadaba resultaba bastante agresiva y difícil de tratar; pero simplemente no podía desobedecerla, ya la había decepcionado demasiado.

— En serio, no puedo creer que esa mujer sea tu madre ¿Estas seguro que no eres adoptado?— Jenny dejó salir su frustración cruzando los brazos y mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada más hiriente. Ser una madre irresponsable era una cosa, pero las pocas veces que vieron a esa mujer de cabellera morada en las reuniones de la academia, no se molestaba en ocultar el evidente odio en el rostro que lanzaba a todo lo que estuviera relacionado con Ash, además de mantenerse alejada lo más posible de él. Su instinto policiaco siempre la alertaba que ocurría algo turbio en la familia Mushtand.

— Bueno, mi madre siempre dice que me parezco más a mi padre. Eso debe ser— relató Ash en un intento de aligerar el ambiente.

— Bendito sea ese hombre— bromeó Jenny relajándose un poco y fue abrazada por su novio.

— Por visto te marcharas de la academia sin importar lo que digamos— señaló Brandon consolando a Jenny que no paraba de temblar de furia y aceptando de una vez que perdería a su compañero.

— Perdón por no decirles antes y esconderme hasta ahora, pero supuse que reaccionarían de esta forma. Quise ahorrarles el enojo— comentó Ash cabizbajo, pero deseaba que la despedida con sus amigos no fuera un mal recuerdo.

— No sabes como estoy aguantando las ganas de darte un buen golpe en el rostro, Ash. Pero mi novia aquí presente terminaría conmigo si lo hiciera; y la amo demasiado para perderla— fue el turno de Brandon para eliminar la tensión en el ambiente, pero tuvo que afrontar la mirada severa de Jenny así como un codazo en el estomago— Sólo espero que no estés cometiendo un error— le advirtió.

Luego de esa charla recuperaron el ánimo, pasaron los días siguientes paseando por la academia, recordando momentos divertidos y memorables antes de despedirse.

— Ya lo sabes. Puedes llamarnos cuando sea si necesitas algo o te encuentres en problemas— anunció Jenny mientras abrazaba a Ash con cariño en la estación de tren.

— Buena suerte siendo un entrenador Pokémon, Ash— Brandon se despidió con un apretón de manos demasiado intenso.

— Gracias por todo, amigos. Y suerte en la universidad y la Academia de Policía— Ash se despidió con una sonrisa antes de ingresar al tren que lo llevaría a casa.

* * *

Misty batallaba, no en una batalla Pokémon precisamente; en realidad intentaba perder a los fans que la perseguían por ser la nueva miembro de la Elite Four. No es que fuera tan popular, simplemente la usaron como carnada mientras los otros tres aprovechaban para escapar, luego de una conferencia. Sin duda aquella era su broma de novata, pero en cada esquina aparecía un nuevo grupo, que se unía a la marea de gente que ya tenía detrás, en cuanto lograba esquivarlos. Luego de minutos tensos, Misty finalmente logró llegar sana y salva a su hotel, y encerrarse en su habitación.

El alivio no le duró un sólo segundo. En cuanto el sonido de la puerta lo despertó, Pikachu salto de la cama para mirar emocionado a su entrenadora, pues le prometió salir a pasear en cuanto regresara.

— Lo siento, Pikachu. Pero no podemos salir ahora— Misty dio un suspiro e intento explicar la situación. Pero no sirvió de nada, el Pokémon eléctrico se molestó de todas formas y se encerró en el baño dando un portazo.

— ¡Pika! ¡Pikachu! ¡Pi!— el roedor eléctrico se sentía traicionado por aquella promesa rota, y no hicieron nada más que aumentar desde que su entrenadora se volvió famosa.

— ¡No es culpa mía!— reclamó Misty con pesar, si cumplía su promesa lo más seguro es que todos aquellos fans terminarían electrocutados por su Pokémon. Siempre fue difícil tratar con Pikachu desde que lo conoció, pero al pasar el tiempo logró ganarse su confianza. Sin embargo, desde que a Misty se le presentó la oportunidad de ser una Maestra Pokémon, empezó a dejar de lado al Pokémon eléctrico para concentrarse en sus compañeros de tipo agua. Provocando que la relación con Pikachu fuera en reversa hasta regresar al principio.

Ahí iban sus planes de pasar una tarde de compras por la ciudad y la esperanza de tomar un baño para relajarse. La muchacha de cabellera color naranja se dejo caer desanimada sobre la cama.

Misty odiaba desilusionar a Pikachu, pero trataría de compensarlo llevándolo de viaje a Johto, donde quiera que May estuviera invitándola. Quizás el recuerdo de aquella región y las batallas que tuvo para ganar las medallas, alegrarían a Pikachu.

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando el muchacho de cabellera color azabache arribó a su ciudad natal. Nadie fue a recibirlo y de haber ocurrido lo contrario se habría inquietado. Tomó su equipaje y se apresuró a llamar un taxi para llegar a su hogar, no deseaba hacer esperar a su madre.

Al llegar al lugar y pagar por el viaje, Ash notó el elegante automóvil que su madre sin duda habría comprado para demostrar su nuevo ascenso. Junto al elegante carro, se encontraba un hombre de traje y mirada severa; sin duda el chofer para aquel vehículo. Estaba claro que su progenitora saldría a una reunión apenas terminara de hablar de los detalles del viaje Pokémon; lo cual hizo al muchacho feliz por los problemas que ella se tomaba.

— Estoy en casa— anunció Ash con voz suave cuando ingresó a casa, perturbando el inquietante silencio que reinaba en la elegante residencia de dos pisos donde creció. No obtuvo respuesta, pero el sonido de un vaso golpeando contra una mesa de madera le indicó que su madre se encontraba en el estudio.

El futuro entrenador Pokémon de cabellera color azabache pasó junto a los cuadros y adornos que aprendió a corta edad, jamás debía mover de su lugar si no deseaba desatar la furia desmesurada de su madre. Las luces de las habitaciones se encontraban encendidas, permitiéndole recordar sonriente los momentos de su niñez.

Al llegar al estudio, Ash fue recibido por la mirada penetrante y severa de los ojos color ámbar tras los anteojos de montura cuadrada de su madre, quien estaba sentada en el escritorio mientras se servía más licor en el vaso que sostenía. El ambiente resultaba intimidante, pero bastante normal para madre e hijo. Sin decir una palabra, el muchacho de cabellera color azabache se sentó en el asiento libre frente al escritorio, cada movimiento siendo vigilado por la atenta mirada de su progenitora. Esta era otra característica que Ash aprendió desde pequeño, nunca debía hacer movimientos bruscos o hablar antes que su madre lo hiciera primero, cuando ella se relajaba bebiendo.

— Bienvenido…— Reina Mushtand, vestida con un elegante traje negro, se demoró un par de segundos más de lo usual en responder, debido a la sorpresa que se llevó al notar lo guapo que se puso su hijo falso en los dos años que no quiso verlo— Como has crecido…— la mujer de cabello purpura, aturdida por el alcohol, se imaginó fugazmente que si Ash continuaba por ese camino, al cumplir veinte se convertiría en todo un semental como con los que disfrutaba jugar por las noches; la idea de quizás mantenerlo a su lado no se hizo esperar— ¡Maldición!— pero rechazó la idea de inmediato y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. Tenerlo hasta los veinte significaría aguantarlo por otros cinco años y no era seguro que estuviera a la altura de sus necesidades. Apuró el contenido del vaso y lo dejo sobre la mesa, para tranquilizarse y continuar con su plan.

— Gracias, Mamá— Ash se sintió confundido por la actitud de su madre y la mirada que le dio por un instante; pero respondió alegre al elogio y esperó a que continuara.

— Si, si, si. Dime ¿Tienes todo listo para largarte?— Reina estuvo agradecida de darse cuenta que a pesar de su cambio físico, ese niño continuaba siendo el mismo arrastrado de siempre, buscando amor y afecto como un desesperado.

— Así es. Tengo todo empacado, pero tendré que pasar la noche en casa, con tu permiso, porque el Laboratorio Pokémon abre por la mañana…— Ash dejó de hablar en cuanto su madre le dirigió la mirada; una aptitud aprendida por varios años de experiencia: no se dio cuenta de algo en la habitación que debió ser obvio en cuanto entró.

— Continuas siendo una decepción…— fueron las palabras de Reina mientras negaba hastiada, siempre tenía que explicarle lo obvio al cabeza hueca de su hijo. Pero esta sería quizás la última vez que trataría con él, así que se animó un poco. Con un simple movimiento de la cabeza indicó el lugar donde se encontraba un maletín negro, en un librero al otro lado de la habitación.

Ash se puso de pie de inmediato y fue a recogerlo, se regañaba a si mismo por su falta de percepción en este tipo de situaciones; y sobre todo que continuaba siendo una decepción para su madre. Tomó el maletín y regreso rápido a sentarse para abrirlo. En su interior se encontraba una Pokédex, seis Pokéball vacías, y un folder con algunos papeles de apariencia oficial. El nuevo cargo de su progenitora tenía que ver con la Liga Pokémon, por lo tanto era obvio que podría registrarlo como entrenador sin problemas; fue un tonto al olvidarlo.

— Muchas gracias por tomarte esta molestia, Mamá— dijo Ash agradecido, pero apenado por tener todavía objeciones— Pero en el Laboratorio me darán mi primer Pokémon, así que igual tendré que esperar a mañana. Sin embargo, puedo practicar a acampar si te causo molestias— se apresuró a añadir cabizbajo.

— ¿Acaso no eres mi hijo?— preguntó Reina con fastidio, siguiendo el plan que tenía— Estoy segura que puedes manejar un viaje sin un Pokémon inicial— era imperativo que Ash no fuera al Laboratorio o de lo contrario detectarían las anomalías en las credenciales que obtuvo. Tener un hijo falso acarreaba muchos problemas legales.

— E-Entiendo. Te demostraré que puedo manejarlo— aceptó Ash sintiéndose esperanzado por tener aquella confianza por parte de su madre.

— Estupendo… Y por cierto, no me interesa si te quedas a dormir aquí o en la banca de un parque. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Desde ahora es tu casa junto a toda la basura en su interior— Reina observó con una sonrisa burlona la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Ash. Realmente, si no le explicaba las cosas paso a paso, la cabeza de ese muchacho explotaría. Pero maldición que su cuerpo adolescente era impresionante— Para eso son los papeles en el maletín. Veras. Al ser un entrenador Pokémon, oficialmente eres mayor de edad desde este momento— no pudo evitar relamerse los labios por un instante— Y como te dije antes, deseo enseñarte el verdadero valor del dinero. Pues aquí esta. Desde ahora tendrás que encargarte de los gastos de esta casa por tu cuenta— informó poniéndose de pie con elegancia.

— P-P-Pero, Mamá ¿Tú adonde iras? E-Estas s-son tus cosas. Yo no podría… — Ash se puso de pie de un salto con la respiración agitada, se encontraba abrumado por toda esa información, pero sobre todo, se encontraba preocupado por su madre. No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— Me mude hace semanas a una casa más acorde con mi nueva posición social. No te diré donde para… Hmmm. Que logres independizarte— informó Reina pasando de largo al muchacho frente a ella sin inmutarse— Respecto a todas estas cosas, ya me llevé lo importante, lo demás no me sirve y no quiero volver a verlo— continuó hablando restándole importancia a la agitación de Ash y que se sentó de golpe, totalmente abrumado— Que tengas una feliz vida de entrenador…— se despidió mirando sobre su hombro. Sin embargo, el alcohol en su sistema hizo que cediera un momento a aquella sensación de curiosidad por el cuerpo del muchacho; se acercó a Ash sentado en aquella silla y lo abrazó por la espalda de manera sugestiva, recorriendo con calma aquel cuerpo adolescente. Quedando impresionada— Enorgulléceme…— le susurró de manera traviesa al oído para luego retirarse.

El muchacho de cabellera color azabache sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y una indescriptible ola de terror ante la forma como su madre le susurró al oído. Quedó petrificado en el asiento, escuchando los pasos de su progenitora saliendo de la casa y luego el motor del automóvil resonando hasta perderse.

Todo lo que aconteció resultaba demasiado para procesarlo. Su madre no regresaría. Literalmente se encontraba solo, a cargo de la casa y obligado a viajar como un entrenador Pokémon para cubrir sus gastos. Pero tras la impresión inicial y quitando aquel tono escalofriante, las palabras de su madre hicieron eco en su mente. Esta era una prueba para demostrarle que podía ser responsable y finalmente enorgullecerla. Y claro que se esforzaría para hacerlo.

Revisó los papeles en el folder, toda la información se encontraba ahí; registro de propiedad, cuentas de servicios básicos, impuestos, etc.

Con cálculos detallados, gracias a los conocimientos que adquirió en la academia, pudo deducir los ingresos necesarios para cubrir los gastos de su recién adquirida propiedad. Y le impresionó la cifra que resultó de todo aquello, sobre todo cuando no sabía como conseguir dinero siendo un entrenador. Lo único en lo que se concentró de niño fue en lo genial de viajar por el mundo haciendo amigos, y esperó que su madre fuera algo más informativa, al menos dándole un itinerario u objetivos. Pero simplemente lo dejo a su suerte.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sentado en silencio. Las luces eléctricas de la habitación iluminaban sin cansancio y la obscuridad a través de la ventana permanecía imperturbable. La botella de licor y el vaso que su madre usó permanecían sobre el escritorio. Todo en la casa ahora era suyo… incluyendo el abrumador silencio de la casa. Fue lo que cruzó por su mente.

Ash se puso de pie y se acercó para servirse un poco. En su niñez saboreó el contenido de las gotas restante en las botellas por curiosidad, al principio el sabor le pareció horrible; pero gracias a mucha práctica estaba seguro que ahora podría soportar un sorbo completo, y entender porque aquello era tan bueno para relajarse del estrés…

— Como demonios… puede gustarles esto…— exclamó Ash entre toses intentando calmarse. El alcohol no sólo le adormeció y quemó la lengua, sino que un ardor abrasador se encendió por todo el trayecto a su estomago, le quemaba el pecho y los pulmones a cada respiración. No tardó ni un segundo en correr a la cocina para beber agua e intentar aplacar esa horrible sensación.

El nuevo entrenador fue a dormir luego de recuperarse. Y a pesar de la urgencia de iniciar su viaje, utilizó un par de días libres para guardar con cuidado todos los adornos y cuadros de la casa, los libros del estudio, y los artículos de cocina; para el muchacho de cabellera color azabache resultaban tesoros invaluables y de cierta forma sentía una gran satisfacción al poder tocarlos sin recibir un regaño. Comió lo que estuviera en el refrigerador, y tiró lo demás a la basura junto a las botellas de licor. También tomó algunas decisiones, al estar de viaje no necesitaría los servicios básicos, así que decidió cortarlos en una llamada bastante molesta. Con esto los gastos se reducirían considerablemente.

* * *

Entender el sistema financiero del mundo Pokémon no fue tan difícil. Ganar la medalla de un gimnasio y analizar a cuantos Pokémon se pueda con la Pokédex, generaban bastante dinero; las batallas por reto igualmente funcionaban, pero le quitaba dinero si era derrotado, por lo cual debía ser cuidadoso; también existían los tablones de anuncios en el Centro Pokémon que servían para conseguir trabajos de medio tiempo. Limpiando pisos, arreglando jardines, en los restaurantes como meseros o ayudantes de cocina; en resumen todo lo que Ash ya sabía hacer, con cierta maestría podía agregar.

Sin embargo, los costos de su viaje superaban sus expectativas y apenas ganaba algo extra; en especial desde que atrapó a su primer Pokémon: un Caterpie. Decir que lo rescató de un enjambre de Beedrill sería mucho más acertado, se encariñó con él y procuraba darle todo lo que necesitara.

En cuanto a su transporte no tenía problemas para moverse a pie, pero necesitaba viajar con rapidez debido a que pronto se celebraría el torneo de su región; y tras nombrar a un nuevo campeón las batallas de Gimnasio dejarían de entregar medallas. Por consiguiente tendría que viajar a otra región para participar en otra Liga. En este punto, el reglamento de la Liga Pokémon indicaba que estaba obligado a viajar por nueve meses consecutivos, alternando en los torneos de diferentes regiones, de lo contrario incumpliría los estatutos de un entrenador y sería enviado a la cárcel; sin embargo, disponía de unas vacaciones de tres meses.

Para Ash eso no era un problema, no tenia tiempo de vacaciones si deseaba cubrir los impuestos anuales de su casa. Además debía procurar atrapar otros Pokémon y entrenar diariamente para ganar experiencia. El peso que tenía sobre los hombros era abrumador, pero Ash empezaba a sentir una agradable alegría en el cuerpo al tener a Caterpie a su lado y reencontrar la emoción de ser un entrenador, la misma que lo invadió de niño.

Sin embargo, el recuerdo de su madre y sus expectativas siempre estaba presente, obligándolo a dejar su emoción de lado y concentrarse en su objetivo.

Le tomó algo de tiempo, pero Ash logró ahorrar para comprar una bicicleta. Estaba bastante estropeada y parecía haber sufrido una explosión, pero luego de algunos arreglos funcionaba perfectamente aunque su apariencia era lamentable.

* * *

Misty se encontraba en Ciudad Orquídea aquella mañana, fue arrastrada a ese lugar por May, en compañía de Dawn e Iris, todas ex compañeras. El motivo para reunirse no fue otro que visitar un nuevo templo del lugar, que garantizaba fortuna en el amor con sólo visitarlo; lo cual puso demasiado animada a la coordinadora de cabello castaño.

A pesar de mostrarse en contra, Dawn e Iris decidieron que visitar el lugar no les haría daño.

Esta acción sorprendió a la muchacha de cabello naranja; Dawn parecía estar intentando finalmente que Paul se fijara en ella. Iris nunca pareció interesada en un ningún muchacho, pero algo debió pasar cuando fue a Kalos. Y, claro esta, May intentaba darle a su noviazgo con Drew, toda la buena fortuna del mundo.

La maestra de la Elite Four, con Pikachu sobre su hombro, se divirtió molestando a sus amigas de Sinnoh y Unova por ese detalle, pero luego que se marcharan se sintió algo solitaria y molesta. Decidió dejar de pensar en esas cosas y pasear con Pikachu, ambos se divirtieron bastante hasta que el Pokémon eléctrico insistió en participar en una batalla. En otras circunstancias, Misty no habría puesto objeción alguna para batallar un poco, desafortunadamente la fama que la atormentaba se extendió a otras regiones y hasta ahora sólo evadió a las personas que parecieron reconocerla. Misty intentó explicárselo a Pikachu de manera calmada, prometiéndole que lucharían con May y las demás una vez más luego que regresaran.

Como era de esperarse, el roedor amarillo se mostró más que molesto por aquella negativa. Y salió corriendo para alejarse de su entrenadora lo más posible.

La muchacha de cabellera color naranja en vano intentó alcanzar a Pikachu en la abarrotada calle. Buscó y buscó sin resultados. Finalmente, luego que sus amigas regresaran y les explicara lo que pasó, todas ayudaron a ampliar la búsqueda. A Misty se le ocurrió ir a buscar en el gimnasio de tipo Lucha de aquella región, pero no obtuvo resultados. Estaba a punto de regresar con las demás, cuando una enorme y potente ráfaga de energía eléctrica salió disparada al cielo desde la playa cercana.

Sin ninguna duda y sin perder tiempo, Misty fue corriendo al lugar en cuestión. Al llegar se encontró con una escena bastante familiar: una bicicleta carbonizada junto al Pokémon eléctrico y, esta vez, un muchacho en el suelo para variar.

— ¡PI-KA-CHU!— la voz molesta de Misty heló la sangre del Pokémon eléctrico mientras ella lo sujetaba de la cabeza con una sola mano de manera tétrica. Esto era el colmo, además de preocuparla regresó de nuevo a las andadas destruyendo aquel medio de transporte; del mismo modo como ocurrió con la suya, de May y Dawn.

— Wow. Eso fue increíble…— Ash se recuperó de la intensa onda eléctrica que lo sacudió instantes atrás y les permitió librarse del trio que de criminales que intentaron llevarse a los Pokémon. Pero al buscar al pequeño roedor amarillo se llevó una tremenda sorpresa al ver desarrollarse una escena sacada de una película de terror. Era obvio que aquella muchacha intimidante era la entrenadora y la mirada de Pikachu le suplicaba que lo rescatara.

— ¡Ya me ocuparé de ti!— Misty le susurró amenazante a Pikachu antes de sujetarlo entre sus brazos, para inclinarse a modo de disculpa con aquel muchacho— ¡Cuánto lo siento! ¡Pikachu no suele comportarse de esta manera! ¡Lamento que te atacara y destruyera tu bicicleta!— se inclinó con cada palabra.

— E-Eso no fue lo que paso— Ash se apresuró a ponerse de pie para explicar lo que realmente ocurrió, pues que aquella muchacha se inclinara ante él lo abochornaba— Mi bicicleta siempre luce así, eso no fue culpa de Pikachu. Y de no ser por su ayuda esos malhechores se habrían salido con la suya. E-Es un héroe— explicó Ash de manera rápida para que aquella muchacha de cabello naranja aflojara el agarre del Pokémon eléctrico.

— ¿Malhechores? U-Un momento. ¿Tres en un globo aerostático? ¿Un hombre de cabello celeste, una mujer de cabello lila…?— enumeró Misty un reconocido fastidio por aquellos miembros del Equipo Rocket que no la dejaban en paz; y se sintió apenada por haber acusado a Pikachu.

— ¡Y un Meowth que habla! Exacto— finalizó Ash sonriendo con alivio— El Equipo Rocket. Creí que era alguna especie de actuación, a pesar de la continua advertencia de Pikachu; y antes de darme cuenta lo atraparon junto a mi Metapod— continuó explicando Ash, señalándose la espalda donde su Pokémon descansaba.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— Misty acariciaba a Pikachu a modo de disculpa, pero se detuvo abruptamente y comenzó a sentir una ola de pánico en el instante que escucho nombrar a aquel Pokémon insecto.

— No, n-no es lo que crees— Ash se apresuró a explicarse debido a la reacción de aquella muchacha, era conocido que el nombre de su Pokémon era usado como referencia a una parte especifica del cuerpo masculino, y se imaginó que la había ofendido— Me refería a mi compañero Pokémon— con un rápido movimiento Ash tomó a Metapod para que pudiera verlo claramente.

Misty dio varios pasos atrás para alejarse de aquel Pokémon debido a su fobia, presionando a Pikachu con demasiada fuerza debido al susto.

— ¿Ocurre algo?— Ash quedó confundido ante aquella reacción. La expresión de incomodidad que, aquella muchacha en frente de él, expresaba en el rostro hicieron que se preocupara. Además de preocuparse del Pokémon eléctrico que parecía estar llegando al limite.

— No. Nada— Misty e apresuró a lucir calmada. Por lo general se tomaba tiempo para mentalizarse a interactuar con los Pokémon insecto, pero cuando aparecían de golpe frente a ella no podía evitar reaccionar de esa manera.

— Bueno… ¿Entonces podrías dejar de estrangular a Pikachu antes que…? ¡AHHHHH!— la advertencia de Ash llegó tarde, ambos muchachos recibieron una poderosa descarga eléctrica.

Pikachu saltó de los brazos de su entrenadora, sin dejar de ser observado por quienes recibieron su ataque, y en un intento de evadir el castigo; realizo una estupenda actuación de caer desmayado y agotado. Luego de ver aquello, Ash y Misty se miraron a los ojos y empezaron a reír.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, coloreando el cielo de un tono naranja, luego que Ash regresara a Metapod a su Pokéball y explicara con detalle el ataque de Pikachu, la batalla que tuvieron y su intento de capturar al Pokémon eléctrico.

— JAJAJA— Misty interrumpió la explicación al reír de manera estridente imaginándose al Pokémon eléctrico atrapado en una Pokéball— Lo siento, lo siento. Es sólo que a Pikachu no le gusta entrar en su Pokéball e imagino que se puso furioso— explicó intentando controlarse.

— Ahora lo entiendo. No dejo de perseguirme, tratando de golpearme con Cola de hierro por al menos una hora— Ash se contagio de la alegría de aquella muchacha y relató lo que faltaba. Cuando se calmó, ayudo al Pokémon eléctrico a buscar a su entrenador, pero entonces apareció el Equipo Rocket y provocaron el estruendo que les permitió reunirse— Bien, ahora que el peligro pasó y Pikachu quedó absuelto. Enserio quisiera disculparme contigo— fue la declaración de Ash mientras era su turno de inclinarse ante Misty.

— ¿Eh?— ahora fue el turno de Misty de quedar confundida— ¿Porque te disculpas…?— preguntó intrigada, cruzando miradas con Pikachu que saltó sobre su hombro, pero el Pokémon eléctrico estaba tan confundido como ella.

— Porque creí que Pikachu era un Pokémon salvaje e intenté capturarlo. Y eso se considera como intento de robo. Realmente lo lamento— se disculpó Ash, inclinándose nuevamente ante la muchacha de cabello color naranja.

— F-Fue un accidente no te preocupes— se apresuró a aclararlo, pues Misty se sentía abochornada al ver a aquel muchacho inclinándose ante ella— E-En fin. Supongo que viniste a retar al gimnasio. Aún no es tarde, deberías ir de inmediato— le indicó la dirección en un intento de cambiar el tema.

— Ese era el plan. Pero apenas soy un entrenador novato y luego de ver la fuerza de sus Pokémon me di cuenta que no estoy listo; además mi único Pokémon es Metapod, tengo que prepararme mucho más— declaró con vergüenza, pero imaginarse hacerse con la medalla, esforzándose con sus compañeros Pokémon, lo hizo brillar con su determinación característica.

— Ah ¿En serio?— Misty se sintió mucho más confundida por aquella información reveladora. Desde el momento en que lo vio, imagino que ese muchacho era un entrenador experimentado, que el cuerpo atlético que poseía fue el producto de cientos de aventuras a través del mundo…— _"N-No es que e-estuviera mirándolo t- todo el tiempo"_— se dijo a si misma en su mente de forma nerviosa, luego de darse cuenta de sus pensamientos. Aquello resultaba raro para la muchacha de cabello color naranja; nunca se fijó en ningún muchacho de esa manera. Y luego de oírlo hablar con pasión de la batalla con Pikachu, su gran sinceridad, y aquella determinación en el rostro para prepararse el tiempo que fuera necesario y superar los obstáculos; lo hacían parecer todavía más atractivo…— _"¡Ya basta!"_— se recriminó a si misma de forma severa, convenciéndose que esa forma de pensar se debía a May y traerla a esa ciudad. La muchacha de cabellera naranja se forzó a concentrarse, justo para darse que ese muchacho la miraba con una ceja alzada— Eh… Me… parece raro porque… Eh… el torneo en Johto se llevará a cabo la próxima semana y-y no podrás participar— Misty se forzó a recuperar el hilo de la conversación y lucir calmada.

— Supongo que sí, es raro. Me convertí en entrenador hace apenas un mes y sólo tengo una medalla. Jamás podre llegar al torneo, pero sólo me interesa ganar experiencia y volverme más fuerte junto a mis Pokémon, por el momento— relató Ash pensativo, lo cual le impidió darse cuenta del tremendo suspiro de alivio que dio aquella muchacha— En fin, será mejor que me marche si quiero llegar al siguiente pueblo— anunció levantando su bicicleta, provocando que tanto Pikachu lo observara afligido— Me alegra no haber causado problemas— Ash se dirigió más a si mismo que a la muchacha de cabello naranja frente a ella, pero igualmente inclinó un poco la cabeza ante ella.

— Nada de eso. En realidad yo debería agradecerte por encontrar a este Pokémon caprichoso antes que causara problemas— Misty sujetó Pikachu entre sus brazos y le dio un coscorrón, al recordar lo mucho que la había preocupado.

— Bueno. Fue un gusto conocerte… Ah… Eh… esto… — finalmente Ash cayó en cuenta que nunca se había presentado ante aquella muchacha y viceversa.

— ¿Ah?... ¿Acaso no…?— Misty también se dio cuenta de ese detalle finalmente, y se encontraba bastante sorprendida pues llevaban un par de hora hablando.

Ambos se vieron nuevamente a los ojos y empezaron a reír, más fuerte esta vez, de manera divertida por aquel pequeño descuido.

Ash se recuperó de la risa más rápido y una onda de pánico comenzó a invadirlo. Tan sólo charlaron tan amenamente que no se dieron cuenta que olvidaron aquel detalle. Aquello resultaba extraño para el muchacho de cabello color azabache, por lo general presentarse era lo primero que debía hacer al conocer a alguien, incluso antes que respirar; una enseñanza de su madre. Le resultaba increíble creer que olvido hacerlo por un par de horas. ¿Qué lo provocó? La obvia respuesta contemplaba haber conocido a aquella muchacha. Por lo general tratar con mujeres resultaba en extremo difícil para él, sin embargo, ahí estaba compartiendo una risa con ella. Debía analizarlo meticulosamente; la entrenadora de Pikachu lo cautivo de cierta manera por la energía que irradiaba y el hecho de haber entrenado de forma tan extraordinaria al Pokémon eléctrico. Eso debía ser… Y por supuesto no iba a negarlo, era un hombre después de todo. El rostro y la figura de aquella muchacha resultaba hermoso y admirable, y su sonrisa la hacia brillar de cierta manera cautivadora. Por esa razón la observó de pies a cabeza un par de ocasiones para admirar las curvas de su cuerpo femenino. Sintiéndose miserable por haberlo hecho al conocer más la hermosa personalidad que poseía. Y al escucharla reír una gran felicidad lo invadía.

El entrenador de cabello color azabache agitó la cabeza con fuerza al darse cuenta que sus pensamientos se desviaron enormemente del tema principal. Realmente algo preocupante le estaba sucediendo, pero lamentablemente no conocía lo que era.

— Lo siento. Jajaja. No había reído… tanto en mucho tiempo— relató Misty mientras se recomponía y recobraba la calma.

En todo este tiempo Pikachu observó extrañado a su entrenadora desde su hombro, decir "mucho tiempo" se quedaba corto; "nunca" hubiese sido una mejor descripción de la forma como ella se divertía. Aquello alegró mucho al Pokémon eléctrico, la partida de aquel entrenador lo entristecía, pero se resolvería si viajaban juntos.

— Muy bien. Me presentaré primero. Me llamo Misty. Misty K…— la entrenadora de cabello color naranja dejo de hablar de golpe para analizar la situación. Aquel muchacho parecía no reconocerla, lo cual era obvio al ser un entrenador novato, y le provocó un mal sabor de boca imaginarse que finalmente la reconociera al decir su nombre. Después de todo disfrutó aquella charla casual, como hace mucho que no disfrutaba en un viaje, y esperaba tenerla de nuevo si se encontraban en otra ocasión. Aunque aquel resultaba ser un deseo demasiado exagerado, de todas formas lo haría— ¡Misty Waterflower! Mi nombre es Misty Waterflower— anunció casi gritando, pero luego se tranquilizó.

— Ash Mushtand— se presentó el muchacho de cabellera color azabache de manera mecánica, los pensamientos que lo abrumaban no le permitieron notar el nerviosismo de Misty— Sólo llámame Ash. Un gusto concerté, Misty— anunció más tranquilo luego de decidir que dejaría esos pensamientos para después.

— I-Igualmente, Ash— Misty quedó momentáneamente impactada al escuchar el mismo nombre del hijo fallecido de sus padres. Pero luego se recompuso, resultaba difícil de creer que no hubiera alguien que se llamara de la misma manera en todo el planeta— Que tengas un buen viaje— se despidió recordando que Ash debía marcharse.

— Hasta que volvamos a vernos— Ash se despidió con la mano y montó la bicicleta, pero antes de poder colocar un pie en el pedal Pikachu salto en su cabeza en un intento que no se marchara.

— ¡Pikachu, suéltalo!— gruño Misty enfadada y avergonzada por aquella actitud, pero al jalar a su Pokémon únicamente lograba causarle dolor a Ash— Nosotros sólo estamos de visita. No podemos viajar junto a Ash— las intenciones de Pikachu resultaban claras para la Maestra Pokémon, pero le resultaba sorprendente el apego que tenía con Ash luego de sólo un día.

— E-Espera un momento, por favor Misty— Ash decidió buscar una solución luego de oír aquello y le habló al Pokémon eléctrico— Pikachu ¿Recuerdas que prometimos volver a pelear juntos?— le preguntó y obtuvo un asentimiento del roedor amarillo todavía sujeto a su cabeza— Pues todavía tengo mucho que entrenar para vencerte, esta vez tuve suerte. Y no te preocupes amigo, sé que nos volveremos a encontrar ¿No es así?— esta vez le habló a Misty, quien dio un respingo al ser nombrada pues por un momento se sintió una extraña entre ellos, pero asintió ante la idea mostrando una sonrisa.

El Pokémon eléctrico se rindió para ser sujetado por Ash, y ser entregado a los brazos de su entrenadora. Ash y Misty rozaron sus manos ligeramente durante el proceso, pero decidieron, al mismo tiempo, ignorar la descarga eléctrica que sintieron.

— ¡Ten por seguro que la próxima vez te derrotaré!— exclamó Ash con entusiasmo, alzando el puño en dirección al Pokémon eléctrico.

— ¡Pika!— Pikachu respondió con el mismo entusiasmo golpeando el puño con el de aquel entrenador.

Misty se sintió nuevamente una extraña entre esos dos al ver aquella actitud. "Cosas de chicos" pensó simplemente mientras se encogía de hombros.

— Nos veremos la próxima vez— se despidió Ash empezando a pedalear y alejarse con rapidez.

— Buen viaje— Misty se despidió agitando la mano, sintiendo una pequeña ola de nostalgia al recordar la emoción de viajar por el mundo. Pero ser una maestra Pokémon resultaba una aventura igualmente emocionante.

La entrenadora de cabello color naranja se quedo de pie, observando el lugar donde Ash se perdió de vista, durante algunos minutos más sin saber porque. Pero todo terminó cuando sus amigas gritaron molestas su nombre para que reaccionara de una buena vez.


	3. Día 3: Familia Ketchum

**3\. Familia Ketchum**

Ash Mushtand no se dio cuenta del enorme error que cometió hasta que llegó al límite de Ciudad Orquídea; había olvidado pedirle los datos de contacto a Misty, de igual manera había olvidado compartir los suyos luego de prometer tendrían una batalla.

El muchacho de Johto había olvidado demostrar nuevamente los modales que su madre se empeño en enseñarle tan meticulosamente desde su niñez. Esto ya resultaba preocupante para el muchacho de cabellera color azabache; su objetivo era demostrarle a su progenitora que podía enorgullecerla, pero únicamente lograba hacer el ridículo.

Sin perder un solo instante, Ash regresó pedaleando apresuradamente a la playa esperando encontrar a Misty. Pero tal como se imaginó, ella ya no se hallaba en el lugar; bien podía preguntar en los alrededores para buscarla, pero eso sería visto como acoso. Y Ash no deseaba darle tan mala impresión a aquella impresionante entrenadora de cabello color naranja y ojos azul marino.

El muchacho de cabellera color azabache salió del ligero trance al que sucumbió luego de recordar el rostro y, sobre todo, la sonrisa de la muchacha pelinaranja. Tras recomponerse y concentrarse, Ash aceptó la derrota muy a su pesar; tendría que dejarle al destino encontrarse nuevamente con Misty y Pikachu en un futuro, la misión de enorgullecer a su madre debía ser su máxima prioridad.

Luego de subir a su bicicleta, decidió dirigirse al Centro Pokémon para pasar ahí la noche y reemprender su viaje a primera hora. Necesitaba al menos ganar una medalla más para cubrir los gastos del viaje a la siguiente región, antes que terminara la liga en esta.

La idead de dejar Johto, su región natal, le causaba cierta angustia, pero también lo llenaba de aquella indescriptible emoción que lo abrumó de niño, por todos los Pokémon y lugares que podría ir a conocer.

* * *

Luego de tres meses viajando por Sinnoh, Ash se encontraba en una encrucijada. Con su nuevo equipo de cinco Pokémon y gracias a su ayuda y arduo entrenamiento, juntos habían logrado conseguir la mitad de las medallas necesarias para la liga de esa región; y la fecha de inicio del torneo, a finales de otoño en un par de meses, le ofrecía la oportunidad de arriesgarse a ganar un puesto. Sin embargo, en Unova inaugurarían la Liga Pokémon regional en apenas un par de semanas.

Quedarse en Sinnoh y conseguir el resto de medallas en dos meses, y resultó bastante difícil ganar los precintos de los gimnasios que visitó. O embarcarse a una nueva región donde podría aprovechar unos días para entrenar y tendría más tiempo de viajar. Ambas opciones disfrutaban tanto de ventajas y desventajas; el muchacho de cabellera color azabache se encontraba apesadumbrado, analizando sus opciones mientras ponía todo su empeño en trabajar de mesero en un restaurante popular de postres para cubrir las opciones de cualquier decisión.

La gente que el entrenador de cabellera azabache conocía cada día y los amigos que hizo en algunas batallas intentaron aconsejarlo, pero no lo ayudaban realmente. Al final argumentaban que el debía tomar la decisión por su cuenta… Como si ese no fuera el problema, para empezar. Ash simplemente no podía tomar la decisión; por un lado la emoción y la alegría del viaje lo animaban a seguir su instinto, a dejarse llevar por la aventura; mientras en el otro extremo, la sombra de su madre, Reina Mushtand, lo cubría como una cadena en todo el cuerpo; recordándole a mantener los pies en la tierra y a ser consciente de los límites de sus mediocres habilidades.

El entrenador de cabellera color azabache, peinado debidamente para este trabajo, se encontraba tan abrumado por sus pensamientos y recuerdos de su niñez, que no reconoció a la muchacha pelinaranja con el Pikachu sobre su hombro cuando ingresaron por la puerta. Y al mismo tiempo, Ash no fue reconocido por ninguno de ellos debido al cambio tan dramático en su vestimenta de mayordomo y apariencia arreglada desde la vez que se conocieron.

El pedido fue hecho por aquella clienta; tres trozos diferentes de pastel de chocolate y una tarta de bayas con katsup para su compañero eléctrico. Esa clase de pedidos eran comunes en aquel establecimiento, por lo que Ash trabajó automáticamente llevando los postres solicitados y entregándolos sin problemas hasta que finalmente, al ver como se llenaba de dicha los bellos ojos color aguamarina de aquella clienta tras devorar una rebanada pastel de un mordisco y los cabellos color naranja sobre su cabeza; que Ash cayó en cuenta que se trataba de Misty, claro que la vestimenta era ligeramente diferente a cuando se conocieron. Más reveladora de algún modo.

Ya sea que se tratase de encontrar a la entrenadora que le dejó una gran impresión o que pudiera al fin reparar el error que lo agobiaba desde hace meses; cualquiera fuera el motivo, Ash se mostró emocionado y feliz de verla.

— ¿Hay algún problema?— fue la pregunta inquieta de Misty tras notar el cambio en la expresión de aquel mesero al no quitarle la vista de encima.

Tal como le sugirió su antigua Maestra, Lorelei, la muchacha de cabellera color naranja empezó a usar un atuendo y peinados distintos en las batallas de la Elite Four y en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste; para que de esa forma al vestirse con el mismo atuendo de su primer viaje y la típica coleta a un lado, no fuera reconocida en las calles debido a la fama que estaba ganando en la Liga Pokémon de su región. Pero eso no evitaba que algunos entusiastas en otras regiones estuvieran al tanto de todo en las noticias, como ahora parecía ser.

— E-Eres Misty ¿Verdad?— inquirió Ash para confirmar, lo último que necesitaba era cometer otro error. Pero enseguida la muchacha se mostró nerviosa, se limpió la boca de los restos del postre y ocultó la cara tras la carta, pretendiendo que no lo escuchó y que se disponía a hacer otro pedido. Aquello lo confirmó, a pesar de haberse conocido sólo una vez, parecía conocer a la perfección cuando la muchacha se mostraba nerviosa.

— Esto se ve delicioso. Una tarta de coco… y una rebanada de pastel imperial… Eso será todo, gracias— terminó de manera cortante. Misty comenzaba a molestarse por haber sido reconocida tan fácilmente. Eso que tuvo un buen día al haber tenido la forzosa necesidad de ir a comprar un brasier una talla más grande. La dicha de aquel logro y su celebración se vieron arruinados por completo.

El Pokémon eléctrico, que hasta ese momento devoraba su tarta sin preocuparse de nada más, alzó la mirada para ver que estaba sucediendo y se topó con el rostro de un desconocido. Pero al notar como la mirada de emoción y determinación de ese sujeto parecía adquirir una fuerza conocida, Pikachu empezó a reconocer el color de aquel cabello y a enfadarse por el recuerdo de ser encerrado en una Pokéball.

— Eh. Claro. Enseguida traigo la orden… Pero, si ese es Pikachu... Entonces si eres tú— Ash desbordaba emoción por la fortuna de reencontrarse con aquella entrenadora para cumplir su promesa de una batalla; y de hecho, el sólo verla lo estaba calmando de manera agradable— Quisiera decir que es un alivio encontrarte…— pero sus palabras fueron acalladas por un golpe que Misty le dio a la mesa.

— ¡Creo que será para llevar!— exclamó Misty molesta, llamando la atención de la gente en otras mesas. Estaba harta de repetir lo mismo, le pedían disculpas por molestarla, pero enseguida tomaban fotografías, pedían autógrafos y sin darse cuenta, una marea de gente la tenia rodeada. No esta vez aunque tuviera que dejar esos postres detrás; pero antes de levantarse, Misty fue interrumpida por el roedor eléctrico.

Pikachu pudo reconocerlo finalmente, la apariencia era extraña, pero se trataba de Ash, el entrenador que intentó capturarlo hace meses y le prometió tener otra batalla. Sin perder tiempo el Pokémon eléctrico saltó de alegría a la cabeza del muchacho para sujetarlo con fuerza, deseoso de tener aquella revancha y en parte como represalia por haber tardado tanto en aparecer.

— ¡Pikachu! ¿Qué estas haciendo…?— la pregunta de Misty mientras forcejeaba con el Pokémon eléctrico para alejarlo de aquel sujeto fue respondida al alborotarle el cabello color azabache.

La mente de Misty la llevó meses atrás, cuando sus amigas la encontraron en las nubes junto a aquella playa en Johto luego de conocer a Ash; evadió las preguntas de May y las insinuaciones de Dawn, Iris fue la única que la dejó en paz mientras se dirigían al hotel. Pero se dejó en evidencia cuando su amiga morena le preguntó porque Pikachu se veía tan feliz, a lo cual Misty lanzó un grito al cielo por ser tan tonta para olvidar intercambiar números telefónicos con el muchacho rescató a su compañero. Aquella noche fue asediada por las preguntas incesantes de sus amigas y apenas pudo dormir.

Tal como en aquella primera ocasión, fue una tremenda coincidencia encontrarse con Ash en Sinnoh. Esta vez la entrenadora de cabello color naranja fue a visitar a su antigua compañera de viaje de dicha región, para agradecerle el regalo que le envió a Leaf, su hermana pequeña, en conmemoración al próximo inicio de su primer viaje Pokémon. Además estaba deseosa de probar los pasteles de la tienda que su amiga le recomendó y aprovechó de llevar a Pikachu, como medida de distracción para no llamar la atención.

Una tremenda sonrisa apareció de inmediato en el rostro de Misty al haberse dado todas aquellas coincidencias para encontrarse de nuevo con el muchacho que ahora sonreía frente a ella…

— ¿Sucede algo, señorita?— pero la voz autoritaria y molesta del gerente hizo que la Maestra Pokémon se tensara.

Entonces la felicidad que Misty empezó a sentir fue reemplazada por la incomodidad de la culpa, debido a de la vergonzosa escena que estaba armando junto a los problemas que estaba causando, además del espectáculo que dio cuando atacó aquella rebanada de pastel bajo la atenta mirada de Ash. La muchacha de cabello color naranja se ruborizó por la vergüenza. Inmediatamente empezó a disculparse con todos para no causarle más problemas a Ash.

Pero el muchacho de cabellera color azabache la detuvo y saltó frente a ella para reemplazarla en aquella ronda de disculpas. Tras varios minutos, el restaurante quedó en calma, con Misty comiendo sus postres de manera lenta, esperando que Ash terminara su turno.

Ash por fin pudo salir de la oficina del gerente tras recibir un regañó, afortunadamente tenía la mente en otro lugar, se encaminó a la salida con rapidez, deseando encontrar a aquella entrenadora antes que se marchara.

— ¡Por aquí, Ash!— Misty llamó la atención del muchacho junto a su Pokémon eléctrico desde la mesa que aún ocupaban.

— ¡Misty! ¡Pikachu! Gracias a Arceus que no se marcharon— suspiró Ash aliviado mientras se acercaba al lugar donde lo llamaban.

— ¡Quiero disculparme! ¡Es sólo que no te reconocí! ¿N-No te metí en problemas, verdad?— preguntó con nerviosismo, la culpa de Misty regresaba con fuerza al pensar en los problemas que debió ocasionar.

— No pasó nada— respondió Ash despreocupadamente— Quédate tranquila, no es la primera vez que me ocurre esto. En todo caso yo soy quien te debe una disculpa por molestarte mientras disfrutabas tus postres— explicó al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

Misty se sonrojó ante el recuerdo de aquel espectáculo.

— O-Olvida eso, por favor— pidió Misty con suplica— Y mira. Me dieron varios postres gratis por los problemas que causé, así que…— anunció mientras mostraba la caja con arrepentimiento.

— Yo los compré y les pedí que te los entregaran— explicó Ash sintiéndose un tanto nervioso ante el regalo que hizo— Ya sabes, por todos los problemas. Espero que te gusten— terminó de hablar inclinándose una vez más.

— Fui yo quien causo todo este problema, Ash ¿Por qué los compraste?— Misty no pudo evitar que su reclamo sonara molesto, a pesar que aquel regalo la hizo sentirse de alguna forma feliz. En seguida su orgullo característico entró en escena y la hizo fruncir el ceño de forma suspicaz, al imaginarse que en todos esos meses Ash ya conociera su verdadera identidad y simplemente estuviera halagándola por ello— ¿Para quién es este regalo?— preguntó con molestia, encarando al muchacho de cabello azabache, nuevamente alborotado como Arceus manda.

— Eh… Es para Misty Waterflower. Una entrenadora… y un regalo entre amigos— Ash respondió con sinceridad al captar que sus intenciones estuvieran siendo malinterpretadas, pero de todas forma se encontraba bastante confundido por la forma de actuar de aquella entrenadora— Y no los compré por lo que ocurrió en el restaurante. Es una disculpa por irme sin darte mis contactos luego de conocernos y prometerles una batalla. Es una falta de respeto que mi madre intentó enseñarme a no realizar— explicó con más detalle de forma seria.

La sinceridad en los ojos de Ash fue suficiente para Misty, además de agravar el sonrojo en su rostro un par de tonos más.

— Bueno, también tuve algo de culpa en eso— agregó Misty dando una risa nerviosa— No se me ocurre como pude olvidarlo hasta varias horas después— dijo con sinceridad, sintiéndose un tanto apenada por causar molestias con la madre de aquel chico.

— Igual yo. Me di cuenta de ello en el límite de la ciudad y cuando regresé más tarde a la playa, ya no pude encontrarte— Ash se puso un tanto nervioso al notar la mirada suspicaz nuevamente en el rostro de Misty— Regresé porque dijiste que estabas de vacaciones y no tenía idea si volveríamos a vernos… para tener esa batalla. Y por fortuna aquí estamos— en materia de romances Ash resultaba un total despistado, pero supuso que sus acciones enviaban una señal errónea. Y lo mejor era aclararlo de una vez.

— ¿Te parece si intercambiamos números ahora?— propuso Misty con alegría luego de observar detenidamente a Ash. Pudo notarlo en sus ojos, todavía no la reconocía o tenía idea de quien era ella. Lo cual resultaba agradable, era igual a sus antiguos viajes; conociendo personas sin el temor de crear una avalancha humana.

— Será un placer— Ash se vio contagiado por la alegría de Misty. Inmediatamente sacó su Pokédex y buscó las opciones correspondientes.

Misty también extrajo su Pokédex del bolsillo, pero al hacerlo también sacó su licencia de Maestra Pokémon de la Elite Four. Afortunadamente el muchacho se encontraba distraído en ese momento para notar su credencial; pero el nerviosismo la invadió inmediatamente mientras ocultaba la evidencia en su bolsillo debido a que esos mismos datos aparecerían al intercambiar números.

— Todo listo— comunicó Ash emocionado. Y Misty se dio cuenta, horrorizada, que la conexión inalámbrica de los dispositivos la tomaron desprevenida.

— ¿EH? E-Espera… No estaba lista…— indicó Misty todavía más nerviosa. El corazón se le aceleró con amargura al imaginar que en cualquier segundo Ash se daría cuenta de quien era ella realmente, y lo peor, que estuvo mintiéndole desde que se conocieron.

— **¡PIKACHUUUUUU!**— el Pokémon eléctrico ya estaba harto. Aguantó pacientemente que ese par de entrenadores terminaran de coquetear, pero su paciencia llegó al límite. Por lo cual lanzo un Impactrueno al muchacho seguido de una mirada desafiante para que no continuaran perdiendo el tiempo; asustando a los clientes del lugar en el proceso, por lo cual tuvieron que marcharse a toda prisa.

Se detuvieron en un parque cercano a descansar luego de algunos minutos.

— P-Parece que Pikachu sólo esta ansioso por nuestra batalla— opinó Ash con cautela debido a la tremenda furia que apareció en el rostro de Misty y el castigo que estaba aplicándole al Pokémon amarillo.

— ¡Pero esa no es excusa para hacer una escena de esas!— exclamó Misty completamente molesta. Pero sólo era una actuación, la Maestra Pokémon no podía estar más feliz por la interrupción de su primer Pokémon, lo cual le permitió tomar el Pokédex del muchacho con la excusa de ver si no se arruinó, y de esa forma pudo borrar los datos incriminatorios de su posición en Liga de Kanto. Ahora acariciaba y le daba las gracias a Pikachu de espaldas a Ash, pero daba la impresión que aplicaba un castigo severo.

Las descargas de Pikachu eran dolorosas, Misty lo sabía bien por experiencia, pero parecía que Ash la soportó sin problemas. De alguna manera aquello le pareció extraño.

Tras calmarse, los entrenadores se dirigieron a una pequeña arena y así tener su tan esperada batalla. El Pokémon de Ash fue Butterfree; a lo cual Misty retrocedió un poco alarmada, pero pudo controlarse.

La emoción de la batalla terminó con la entrenadora de cabello naranja como la ganadora, sin embargo, no fue fácil. En parte por ser más sincronizada con los tipo agua y en parte por las estrategias de Ash, las cuales aunque parecían alocadas e imposibles, lograban sacar todo el potencial de su Pokémon. Pero lo que le dio la victoria a Misty fue la indecisión y demora en las acciones de aquel entrenador, se notaba que era un novato a pesar que su apariencia dijera todo lo contrario.

Ash imaginó desde el principio que este sería el resultado. Pikachu ya era fuerte por si solo, pero con su entrenadora resultaba imparable. De igual forma disfrutó de la batalla, a pesar que significara tener que pagar una suma de dinero por su derrota. El muchacho de cabellera azabache estaba listo para agradecer por la batalla y marcharse, pero fue sorprendido por la invitación de Misty para comer algo. De ahí en adelante no dejaron de charlar, invadidos por aquella tranquilidad y confianza a pesar de conocerse tan poco, que comenzaba a volverse usual de algún modo.

La plática fue amena, al principio Misty explicaba los puntos débiles de Ash y la forma de solucionarlos; a lo cual el muchacho de cabellera azabache puso gran atención y quedó impresionado por el gran conocimiento de Misty. De pronto empezaron a cambiar el tema a platicar acerca de sus viajes, comparando anécdotas por las regiones que ambos ya habían viajado, sólo un par por ahora. Eventualmente salió a la luz la fobia de Misty a los insectos, a lo cual Ash se disculpó por obligarla a pelear contra su Butterfree. Entonces Misty forzó la conversación hacia los motivos para convertirse en entrenador Pokémon; en el caso de la muchacha de cabellera naranja fue la inspiración de su padre y un sueño que deseó realizar desde temprana edad; recibió el apoyo de su familia, la numerosa y complicada que ella poseía, para iniciar su viaje. Mientras que Ash relató, un tanto avergonzado, la particular vida que tuvo junto a su madre; pero oculto los eventos verdaderos para iniciar su viaje. En lugar de eso relató que dejó los estudios para ayudar con los gastos de la casa.

Misty pudo notar que hablar de su madre puso incomodo y bastante tenso a Ash, se imaginó que debieron pasar momentos difíciles y algo malo debió ocurrirle a aquella mujer, por lo tanto el muchacho se vio obligado a viajar como un entrenador Pokémon ¿Por qué otra razón una madre sacaría a su hijo de la escuela y lo obligaría a costear los gastos de su casa? Pero no insistió en un problema tan personal, apenas estaba conociéndolo; pero eso no evito que tentara el terreno preguntando acerca de la enigmática vida escolar y a cambio ella misma relataba su vida familiar.

Ash estaba impresionado por los relatos de la familia de Misty, por alguna razón no recibía la información de que ciudad su amiga era originaria, imaginó que se trataba de una razón poderosa así que no insistió. Pero imaginarse una familia tan cariñosa y atentan le resultaba difícil de procesar, pues incluso sus propios vecinos mostraban una relación un tanto distante entre sus miembros. Los más raro resultaba en lo emocionada que Misty se ponía al relatarle los días de su vida escolar, la monotonía y repetitividad de las clases junto al gran esfuerzo de estudiar para obtener un lugar en el cuadro de honor. Quizás para quienes iniciaron su viaje a los diez años, la escuela resultaba intrigante; tanto como para los estudiantes resultaba increíble los relatos de aquellos viajes.

Así continuaron con la conversación. Sintiéndose más cómodos al pasar el tiempo, hasta que sin pensarlo o proponérselo, Ash terminó pidiéndole consejos acerca de su problema a Misty. Al ser una entrenadora experimentada imaginó que pasó por lo mismo o al menos le daría un buen consejo.

Por su parte Misty, al saber un poco más de los problemas de Ash, se dio cuenta que nunca le prestó demasiada atención al asunto del dinero. Su familia siempre la ayudó en ese tema, así que ella se mantuvo concentrada en las batallas y disfrutar de la experiencia. Pero ahora la Maestra Pokémon caía en cuenta del otro lado que significaba ser un entrenador; sin embargo, analizó la situación y le aconsejó que lo mejor era viajar a otra región. Ash era bastante hábil, pero Misty pudo ver que la falta de confianza le cobraría caro si se veía abrumado por el estrés de participar en un torneo. Además, en Unova Iris bien podría ayudarlo… por alguna razón, Misty se sintió bastante molesta al imaginar a su amiga viajando con Ash.

El muchacho de cabellera azabache finalmente pudo respirar aliviado, la sinceridad de Misty respecto a su forma de batallar fue arrasadora, pero una entrenadora con tal fuerza no podía equivocarse. Iniciar en una nueva región desde el principio, sin duda sería lo mejor para ayudar en su viaje y sus problemas. Pero por alguna razón Misty terminó enfadándose y ya no resultó prudente continuar con la conversación. Además ambos entrenadores se dieron cuenta que la noche había caído sobre la ciudad sin darse cuenta. Lo cual provocó que rieran por lo rápido que pasó el tiempo, para cada uno resultaba extraña la forma en que se perdían de lo demás al estar juntos.

Se despidieron, Pikachu también, no sin antes prometer otra batalla muy pronto. Misty fue al Centro Pokémon, para pasar ahí la noche y así llegar a Pueblo Hojas gemelas al día siguiente. Mientras que Ash se dirigió al empleo nocturno de limpieza que consiguió en la planta eléctrica.

* * *

Delia Ketchum preparaba la cena para toda la familia; el invierno llegó como se anticipó, y la familia se encontraba completamente reunida luego de un año de viajes y aventuras para sus hijos. En especial el final del primer viaje de su tercera hija, Leaf, que culminó en su derrota tras la primera ronda del torneo de Kanto. Sin embargo, su pequeña no se mostraba triste por ello, al contrario, pareció sentirse feliz de haber puesto todo su esfuerzo junto a sus compañeros Pokémon. Además la visita de Gary Oak para animarla también tuvo mucho que ver.

Ritchie obtuvo el segundo lugar en la liga de Kalos; Red, su amado esposo, pudo defender su título de campeón otro año más. Y Misty, la mayor de sus hijas, se esforzaba bastante en el gimnasio de Ciudad Celesta, así como en ser miembro de la Elite Four.

Todo normal para la familia Ketchum.

Sin embargo, había algo diferente en la miembro de la familia de cabello color naranja que llevaba ocurriendo desde casi un año atrás. Nada malo. Tan solo una alegría y felicidad demasiado sutiles en la forma usual de ser de Misty y junto a esa alegría la muchacha tarareaba una melodía desconocida. Pero no fue la única, Pikachu también fue afectado por aquella misteriosa fuerza, ahora era más calmado y no buscaba problemas.

Tras preguntar un poco a las amigas de su hija, quienes también se mostraron intrigadas ante aquel comportamiento, Delia pudo unir las pistas a la presencia misteriosa de un entrenador con quien se reunía en las fechas que se mostraba más feliz. No se trataba como los jóvenes que aparecían para pretender a su hija, Misty siempre resoplaba contra ellos o se acercaba para pedirle consejos si le interesaban un poco. Pero ahora, la mujer de cabello castaño estaba segura que se trataba de algo más, para que su hija lo mantuviera en secreto por tanto tiempo. Bueno, resultaba un tanto comprensible debido a la forma de actuar de su padre con respecto a los hombres que intentaban acercarse con fines románticos, pero a pesar de ello Misty en algún momento terminaría enamorándose.

Por ese motivo, Delia estaba decidida a preguntarle directamente a su hija acerca de lo que sucedía con ayuda de Leaf, quien se emocionó más que nadie con la idea de su hermana enamorada. Aprovechando que Red y Ritchie entrenaban en el patio trasero y Misty iba por una bebida al refrigerador, ambas mujeres decidieron iniciar su táctica.

— ¿Tienes un minuto, querida?— Delia atrajo la atención de la mayor de sus hijas mientras continuaba preparando la cena con Leaf ayudándola.

— Claro, Mamá— Misty no sintió ningún peligro debido a la gran alegría que todavía recorría su ser tras el encuentro con Ash hace apenas una semana— ¿Necesitan ayuda?— preguntó con duda ya que la cocina no era su punto fuerte.

— Estamos bien, hermanita. Tan solo queríamos preguntarte donde fuiste la semana pasada…— inquirió Leaf con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

Misty en ese momento tomaba otro sorbo de su bebida y debido a la sorpresa de aquella pregunta estuvo a punto de atragantarse; tras recuperarse pudo darse cuenta finalmente del peligro y se vio invadida por los nervios.

— N-N-No sé de q-que están hablando. Yo estuve c-con Iris… — intentó disimular bastante tensa. Después de todo, Misty llevaba todo un año manteniendo en secreto la existencia de Ash a toda su familia y viceversa; lo cual resultó bastante agotador para la pobre muchacha.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus excusas, las mujeres Ketchum estaban bien informadas, dándole a entender a Misty que sus propias amigas estaban metidas en este complot. Ahora todas conocían acerca de los días en que se perdía entre visitas o viajes a otras regiones, que caían en las fechas donde se encontraba con Ash. Días en que incluso no esperaba verlo, lo cual la llenaba de dicha y cierta preocupación; pues no era por espiarlo, pero usaba sus privilegios de miembro de la Elite Four para conocer su paradero con el GPS del Pokédex; y cuando se suponía que el entrenador debía estar en un torneo, lo encontraba en otra región iniciando una nueva Liga. Y claro que aquello causó problemas entre ambos.

La muchacha de cabellera naranja no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso. Leaf enseguida empezó a bombardearla con preguntas fuera de lugar, era cierto que Ash le parecía atractivo, pero en todo este tiempo sólo lo veía como un buen amigo. Alguien que todavía desconocía su título de Maestra Pokémon y con quien podía pasar un momento divertido.

— ¿Amigo?— preguntó Leaf exasperada, por todo el secretismo imagino que se trataría de algo más impactante, pero no se convencería tan fácilmente— Tienes cientos de amigos. Y a ninguno lo mantuviste en secreto como a este— exclamó indignada por aquel evidente engaño, pero su alboroto fue silenciado por el toque de la mano de su madre sobre su hombro.

Misty se acercó a la ventana para asegurarse que su padre y hermano continuaran concentrados en sus asuntos. Lo último que deseaba era que aquel par se enterara. Pero estaba cansada de la situación, así que decidió que podía confiar en su madre y su hermana, por lo menos para tener a alguien con quien charlar cuando aquel despistado entrenador se comportara como un necio testarudo; como sucedió un par de veces hace tiempo. Entonces se acercó a la mesa para sentarse seguida por su madre y hermana.

— No es nada de lo que te imaginas, Leaf. En serio se trata de un amigo. Y no es que quiera mantener a Ash en secreto— explicó Misty, logrando percibir el sobresalto de su madre, Delia, al oír aquel nombre.

Leaf también sintió el ligero cambio en el humor en su madre. La perdida de un hijo, su hermano mayor para ella, cuando apenas nació era un recuerdo que todavía lastimaba a la familia.

— ¿Por esa razón no quisiste contarnos, mi cielo?— Delia se tranquilizó y regresó a su buen humor, el pasado era algo que no podía remediar. Así que se concentró en entender porque su hija se mostraba feliz al ver a ese muchacho y las razones de no decirles nada.

— No fue eso, Mamá. Es sólo que Ash no sabe quien soy…— entonces Misty se puso a relatar las cosas desde su primer encuentro. Y se aseguró de aclara que ella y Ash tenían la misma edad en cuanto Leaf le lanzó una mueca de incredulidad luego de relatar que se trataba de un entrenador novato— Así que cuando me encuentro con Ash no soy una miembro de la Elite Four, ni una líder de gimnasio. Sólo soy una entrenadora que viaja por el mundo— terminó de explicar con una sonrisa de tranquilidad en el rostro.

— Entonces, a pesar de ser amigo tuyo; estás engañándolo— argumentó Delia dando una de sus típicas sonrisas que resultaban más aterradoras que gratificantes.

— E-Es algo que se me salió de las manos— el nerviosismo de Misty retornó de inmediato— He intentando decírselo varias veces… p-pero no encuentro el momento apropiado… Y-Y el Equipo Rocket tampoco ayuda cuando llegan a molestar— intentó defenderse usando la interrupción de aquel trio de malhechores justo cuando transmitían una entrevista con la Elite Four de Kanto por televisión. En ese momento, mientras esperaban en el Centro Pokémon, Misty estuvo aterrada y aliviada cuando la entrevista empezó a transmitirse; por una parte Ash finalmente se enteraría del secreto, pero también la Maestra Pokémon perdería la felicidad de su anonimato. Entonces fue que aquel grupo hizo su entrada y distrajeron a todos; quizás fue la única vez que se alegró oírlos recitar su lema.

— Seguro a mi hermana le gusta ser la "maestra" de Ash, Mamá— interrumpió Leaf riendo ante el rostro furioso de su hermana mayor; no deseaba molestarla, pero cuanto más rápido revelara sus sentimientos sería mejor para ella.

— Muy bien, si vas a contarle la verdad no tengo problemas. Pero hasta ahora sólo nos dijiste la situación y como se conocieron; todavía no comentas nada de como es ese muchacho— expuso Delia, emocionada por haber llegado al punto de interés.

— Bueno…— la alarma de peligro de Misty se encendió, así como ligero sonrojo en su rostro. Si hablaba de más confirmaría las teorías de las afiliadas a este complot, pero tampoco deseaba mentir, eso ya le había complicado la vida demasiado— Ash es un entrenador de Johto. Tiene dieciséis años. Su signo es…— la descripción que Misty estaba dando fue interrumpida por el sonoro jugueteo impaciente de los dedos de Leaf sobre la mesa, como una advertencia a apremiarla a ir al grano. La Maestra Pokémon conocía perfectamente de lo que era capaz su hermana menor, por lo cual suspiro derrotada y empezó a relatar lo que sus espectadoras querían. Altura, como Ash era un tanto más bajo que ella al conocerse, pero la había sobrepasado en el último año. El cuerpo atlético que el muchacho poseía, la forma alocada de sus estrategias, su determinación inquebrantable; el color de sus ojos, su cabello, su comida favorita… Afortunadamente para Misty un sonido en la ventana logró sacarla del trance en el que quedó atrapada, y simplemente continuó relatando la personalidad de Ash y el buen impacto que tuvo en la personalidad de Pikachu.

— ¿Entonces son dos buenos amigos que charlan, entrenan y nunca discuten?— preguntó Leaf, nuevamente molesta por las evasivas de su hermana ahora que las cosas se ponían interesantes.

Pero para sorpresa de Madre e hija Ketchum, Misty Ketchum empezó a reír luego de aquella pregunta. Sonando más sonora, infantil y divertida conforme las dos mujeres se miraban intrigadas, pues nunca antes la habían oído reír de esa manera.

— L-Lo siento… Jajaja…— carcajeó Misty por última vez antes de controlarse y recuperar el aliento— …Creo… Creo que he discutido más veces con Ash, que con Gary en toda mi vida…— relató con humor, amenazando con reír nuevamente. Pero pudo controlarse y seguir platicando— A veces ese necio no entiende razones. Por ejemplo, al principio retaba a los gimnasios para ganar algo de dinero y experiencia, él tiene sus problemas. Pero luego de cuatro regiones aquello me resultó indignante. La reputación de la liga Pokémon decaería si todos los entrenadores solamente participaran por el dinero… **Así se lo dije..**. **¡Y su excusa fue que no se sentía listo para el reto todavía luego de todas la veces que luchamos! ¿PUEDEN CREER SU DESFACHATEZ?**— Misty no pudo evitar perder el temperamento al igual que ocurrió en ese entonces y terminó zarandeando y gritándole a Ash— Luego tuvo el descaro de reclamarme por tratarlo de esa manera cuando él hace lo mismo en ocasiones, no se como a veces logra sacarme de quicio. Pero al final lo entendió, vio que yo tenía razón, desde luego, y se disculpó por tratar a la Liga como un cajero automático… Y yo también me disculpé, luego de gritarle y a pesar de ganar me sentí horrible; pero por fortuna me dijo que no me preocupara y que le alegraba tener una amiga como yo. Siempre hace eso— relató más tranquila, sin poder evitar suspirar por el recuerdo de aquellos momentos.

Delia y Leaf quedaron impactadas por aquella información y la forma en que Misty hablaba de Ash. No tenían duda alguna, a pesar de no darse cuenta, Misty empezaba a enamorarse de ese muchacho. La única pregunta que quedaba era si Ash también sentía lo mismo. Pero juzgarían eso cuando aquel muchacho llegara de visita, lo cual resultaba ser la otra fase del plan.

* * *

El invierno continuaba azotando tras año nuevo, pero la vista resultaba diferente debido a la ceniza que caía sobre la ciudad volcánica.

Leaf se encontraba junto a May, Dawn, Iris y Serena; esperando que arreglaran el teleférico que llevaba al gimnasio tipo fuego. La muchacha de cabello castaño largo se mostraba impaciente mientras sostenía a Pikachu entre sus brazos; esta era la única pista que pudieron conseguir para encontrar al muchacho llamado Ash. La curiosidad y expectativas de todo el grupo estaban elevadas, conocían acerca del secreto de Misty y no arruinarían la sorpresa. Y ya que ninguna lo conocía, esperaban que el Pokémon eléctrico les señalara la dirección correcta.

Esta era una medida extrema ya que Misty se negaba a contarles más acerca del muchacho. Y debido a lo mucho que se preocupaban por su amiga era su responsabilidad verificar que todo estuviera bien.

Sin embargo, debido al ataque de un grupo de malhechores, el transporte se vio imposibilitado por un par de días. Por lo cual todas suponían que perderían el rastro. Pero de todas formas subieron al transporte, decididas a preguntarle a la líder del gimnasio de lava si algún retador con aquel nombre fue a desafiarla por la medalla.

El canastro metálico se mecía mientras era jalado lentamente hacia la montaña; del otro lado bajaba otro transporte, llevando a una gran cantidad de policías, lo cual era visible por las amplias paredes de cristal. Pero la atención del grupo de muchachas fue atraída a la reacción de alerta de Pikachu.

El Pokémon eléctrico agitó las orejas mientras escudriñaba el transporte que bajaba; entonces la emoción y alegría de Pikachu apuntó al único muchacho que no se encontraba vestido con el atuendo policiaco, gritando emocionado para que lo viera. Inmediatamente el resto de muchachas de Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos, se unieron al alboroto.

Por un instante, Leaf tuvo la sensación que ese muchacho se parecía a su padre. Pero el alboroto de las muchachas la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Entonces todas observaron como el entrenador del otro canastro reconocía entusiasmado a Pikachu, e inmediatamente buscaba con la mirada alguna pista de cabello color naranja. Al no encontrarlo las observó con intriga a todas, y únicamente con ayuda de gestos, ya que sus voces apenas salían al exterior; le indicaron que las esperara abajo para charlar.

* * *

El muchacho de cabellera azabache se encontraba rodeado por amigas de Misty, como ellas mismas se presentaron, en la mesa de aquel restaurante.

Aquella semana fue extraña para Ash, al verse metido en un ataque perpetrado por un grupo criminal que deseaba encontrar algo en medio de montaña de lava. No tuvo otra opción que ayudar y vencer a los criminales. Y tras una ajetreada aventura pudo tener la batalla por la medalla del gimnasio, la ultima necesaria para de esta manera ingresar a su primer torneo. Todo por una promesa que le debía a Misty; y algo que no soportaba más que la furia de su amiga era verla decepcionada.

Fue la noticia de impuestos atrasados de la casa donde creció, lo que lo obligó a concentrarse en ganar las medallas y el dinero por lograrlo de manera desesperada; esa fue la razón para ir de Liga en Liga sin importarle la reputación de la misma, lo cual provocó la molestia de Misty y la pelea que ambos tuvieron después. Pero ahora podía relajarse y disfrutar de un torneo, como le repetía siempre su buena amiga.

La batalla por la medalla fue bastante difícil, pero finalmente Ash resultó vencedor. Y mientras bajaba en compañía de los oficiales que fueron a arrestar a los malhechores, Ash notó a Pikachu, pero sin señales de Misty; en lugar de ella se encontraba un grupo de muchachas y la que sostenía al Pokémon amarillo era una entrenadora de largo cabello castaño. Quien resultó ser la hermana menor de Misty y ahora lo observaba de manera inquietante, casi intimidante.

Las preguntas alborotadas del grupo iniciaron de manera tan repentina que asustaron a Ash. El muchacho de cabellera azabache no podía entender ni la mitad de lo que decían, pero era obvio que las preguntas estaban relacionadas con Misty y la relación que tenían.

Ash estaba consciente que Misty era atractiva, a veces se notaba a si mismo observándola con detenimiento durante sus encuentros; pero estaba seguro que su amiga no estaba interesada en él, después de todo existían entrenadores mucho mejores. Y sobre todo, la misión de enorgullecer a su madre era su misión principal. Así que, de manera calmada, intentó convencer a esas muchachas que simplemente eran amigos.

— ¡No te creo!— fue la exclamación molesta de Leaf, seguido de un puchero en su rostro por la falta de sinceridad que percibía en las palabras del muchacho. Era igual que hablar con su hermana, sólo que a él no podía chantajearlo— Ya ha pasado todo un año y no fuiste a visitarla a casa— reclamó siguiendo el consejo de su madre.

Ash continuó recibiendo reclamos, preguntas y miradas hasta que prometió ir a Kanto en primavera, en el inicio de la Liga Pokémon de dicha región. Pero entonces fue asediado por otras preguntas respecto a la verdadera identidad de Misty, a lo cual respondió que no conocía de qué estaban hablando. Su respuesta puso felices, de manera inquietante, a las amigas de Misty.

El muchacho se despidió de Pikachu y se apresuró a alejarse rápidamente de las sonrisas maliciosas de aquel grupo de entrenadoras y coordinadoras, en cuanto lo dejaron libre.

* * *

Era una mañana agradable en Ciudad Celeste, el gimnasio Pokémon del lugar se encontraba listo para recibir retadores luego de la inauguración de la Liga de ese año.

Misty observaba nuevamente el video de la batalla de Ash en su primer torneo, mientras tomaba el desayuno; en la pantalla se veía la sonrisa de satisfacción del muchacho de cabellera azabache por una increíble batalla, a pesar de no clasificar de los cuartos de final eso no menguaba su radiante alegría. Esa era la décima vez que lo veía de nuevo, sin embargo, le producía la misma felicidad y emoción de la primera vez. Pero el buen humor de la líder de gimnasio fue apagado en cuanto se escucharon las voces molestas de sus hermanas mayores ingresando por la puerta principal. Rápidamente se apresuró a esconder la grabación y dirigirse al origen del alboroto.

Tal como se imaginó, la muchacha de cabellera naranja se encontró con su madre biológica, Mary Waterflower, liderando la discusión con el resto de la familia Waterflower. Lo único raro resultaba que Daisy, la mayor de todas, se encontraba quieta y en silencio; sin embargo, quizás ser la novia de Tracy logró cambiarla positivamente.

— Feíta. Dile a Mamá que puedes manejar el gimnasio sin nosotras— pidió Violet molesta.

— O al menos cierra el gimnasio hasta que Mamá deje de molestar— reclamó Lily dejándose caer de manera dramática sobre el sofá.

— Nada de eso jovencitas. Cuando a su hermana le da el capricho de cerrar el lugar, es entonces cuando ustedes deben ayudar— exclamó Mary molesta, agitando su larga cabellera rubia en el proceso.

Misty resopló con fastidio ante el reclamo nada disimulado que su progenitora le dio. Aunque la ayuda para mantener el gimnasio en forma resultaba tentadora, ninguna de las ideas de su madre biológica resultaba tan altruista como suponía. Si tan solo hubiera mostrado aquella disposición en su niñez, seguramente tomaría estas visitas indeseadas de mejor manera. Pero no fue así.

— Lamento desilusionarte, madre. Pero tengo planeado cuidar el gimnasio yo sola— anunció Misty de manera molesta, lo cual puso contentas a Violet y Lily, pero no resultaría fácil negarle los caprichos a su progenitora.

— Si mal no recuerdo, dejaste el gimnasio sin cuidado varias veces el año pasado— argumentó Mary observando molesta la terquedad de la menor de sus hijas— Si quieres ira a encontrarte con tu novio, no tengo problemas. Pero no debes descuidar el gimnasio por ello— terminó de reclamar encarando a su hija.

— ¿Entonces si conseguiste novio, feíta?— preguntaron conmocionadas a la vez Violet y Lily, pero Daisy únicamente le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

— ¡¿D-De que e-estas hablando?!— los nervios de Misty se dispararon así como un ligero sonrojo por su rostro, pero pudo controlarlos para encarar a su madre e ignorar a sus hermanas— No fue nada de eso. En aquellas ocasiones cerré el gimnasio por reparaciones…— intentó aferrarse a la excusa que planificó. Después de todo, Ash sólo era su amigo, a quien iba a visitar de vez en cuando en otras regiones.

— Como tú digas— resopló Mary con desgano— Pero estoy segura que hoy aparecerán otras "reparaciones" de imprevisto— comentó todavía más molesta regresando a organizar a su hijas.

— Un momento ¿Por eso nos llamaron sus amigas?— preguntó Daisy alarmada y comenzando a inquietarse.

— ¡¿QUE?!— gritó Misty alarmada tras unir las pistas y el hecho que sus amigas, así como Leaf y su madre, Delia, dejaron de acosarla con preguntas de la nada— No pueden… No lo hicieron… N-No pudieron… — de repente el gimnasio pareció ser un lugar demasiado expuesto para la muchacha de cabellera naranja; las remodelaciones que hizo, al cambiar las paredes por paneles de vidrio, ahora le daban la impresión de ser diseñadas para que no pudiera esconderse y observar todo alrededor impotente.

Y así fue, por una de las paredes pudo ver a un grupo de personas acercándose. Las siluetas de sus amigas y ex compañeras de viajes resultaban inconfundibles; así como las de su madre, Delia, y hermana Leaf. Pero lo peor, quizás lo que nunca esperó ver, era a Ash caminando hacia el gimnasio, escoltado por nada más y nada menos que su Padre, Red, y su hermano Ritchie. Charlando y observándolo de manera amenazante.

Si alguna vez se imaginó perder la amistad de Ash, nunca pensó que pudiera ocurrir de manera tan irreparable.


End file.
